Emma's Story
by rose75116
Summary: A tale about the dark past of the savior. If you're against abuse, violence and hurt, please do NOT read this. Trigger warning: contain graphic description of child abuse (some of it from personal experience so it can be pretty descriptive). It's very dark and it's have child abuse. It may hurt the most sensible … Maybe some Swan Queen because I can't help myself. Emma's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Emma's story

Summary: A tale about the dark past of the savior.

Ratted: M (no kidding, if you're against abuse, violence and hurt, please do NOT read this). Trigger warning: contain graphic description of child abuse (some of it from personal experience so it can be pretty descriptive).

Disclaimer: I don't own "Once Upon a Time" or any recognizable characters. It's very dark and it's have child abuse. It may hurt the most sensible …

Pairing: Emma Swan (slightly OC) maybe some Swan Queen because I can't help myself lol ^^

Spoilers: Well … After the season 2 finale

Beta-Reader: LiveLoveLikeMe

_Written in Emma's POV._

_Author note:_Please be kind English isn't my native language. Please be patient with me because updates will be spare ... But stay tuned because I will complete this story!

Thanks for your support and attentive ears hunnyfresh ;-)

**_DO NOT PUBLISH NOR TRANSLATE WITHOUT MY AUTHORIZATION!_**

_Chapter 1 – Present_

We were on that stupid "Jolly Roger" ship for two days and were all bored out of our minds. So David—or should I always call him dad now?—suggested that we share some stories to pass time. Well there was nothing else to do, so we all agreed.

Little did I know that Gold—or is it Rumpelstiltskin now?—would use magic to make our storytelling more vivid.

We pulled straws to see who would start, and of course, that would be me.

Gold put his hand on my forehead; I was startled but he told me that would help me focus, so with a little worry, I let him do it. What a big mistake I made.

I closed my eyes, and that was when the nightmare began …


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – 0-3_

We were in a poorly attended garden… I recognized this garden! I looked around and saw my parents, Regina and Gold at my sides. Why are they here? And where is Hook? Suddenly we heard a woman saying, "There is your place to stay for now little one," I knew that voice; it was Rachel, my social worker! Why is she here?

When we all saw her transporting a little baby wrapped in a very familiar blanket, I realized just what Gold had done … He was serious about making it vivid, I was to relive everything but with all my family watching. I just couldn't look at them, knowing what they would witness.

We were inside the building, right in front my crib. Snow let a little cry escape and said, "Oh, Emma, you're so tiny and beautiful," and David just nodded his consent. Gold was smiling mischievously, and Regina seemed uncomfortable.

We saw Rachel coming with a couple. Oh, it was the Stevensons - my first family!

Rachel, pointing at baby me, said, "This is Emma; she's just 3 weeks old now. She was found on the side of the road by a young boy. We don't know who her parents are, but she is in good health. She came here just after being in a foster home."

Dana replied, "Why the name Emma then, if we don't know her parents?"

Snow answered at the same time as Rachel, "It's because she has this blanket with the name Emma knitted on it," and Snow added, "I always wanted to call my daughter Emma."

David then said, "A beautiful name for our perfect little princess." But I'm not perfect … Far from it!

Richard said, "Well, it's a good name! We're going to keep it for her. That will give her something from her biological family." Dana and Rachel both nodded their agreement with Richard.

Dana picked up little baby me and said, "Hello Emma, I'm your mommy and," she turned toward Richard, "this is your daddy."

Snow and David were really emotional right now, Gold was looking toward the window and Regina was staring at the floor. For my part, I just wanted to escape these memories without hurting anyone, but that wasn't going to happen, was it?

The thing is the Stevensons seemed to be the perfect family. They couldn't have their own child because of some fertility issue. But like we say don't judge a book by its cover …

Next thing I knew we were outside the Stevensons house.

We saw a decorated garden with a banner saying '_Happy 3__rd__birthday Emma!_' Everything was following the birthday's mood. Snow suddenly said, "Oh look at you, you're beautiful!"And then came the tears from both Snow and David. I turned and saw little me with a princess dress and my blonde curls cascading on my back.

Regina then added, "You are sweet, dear, already so much like Snow, I think you even bowered her dress …" I smiled at that because even if this was said ironically, it made my mother flash a proud smile toward me.

We saw Richard and Dana coming to me with big smiles and a cake bigger than baby me. They sang and gave their present to little Emma.

It was heartbreaking to see really, all sweet and perfect. If only it stayed that way, no one would expect what was coming next …

Rachel arrived unexpected to this little party.

She came straight to little Emma and told her, with tears in her voice, "Emma the Stevensons have something to tell you." Everyone was confused at that and looked expectantly at me. I looked down and stayed silent.

Richard came toward little me and said, "Emma, you know that you were adopted darling."

Little me answered, "Yes, daddy, you and mommy didn't have me, but I'm yours."

Richard continued, "Emma, Dana and I adopted you because we couldn't have child on our own, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Regina began to look more intensely at me and gave a strange head movement.

Little Emma looked at Dana and said, "What does it mean mommy?"

Dana told, "I'm pregnant, Emma."

Everyone gasped and Snow said, "That's great, you're going to have a sibling!" David smiled at that. Gold looked at the little show and then toward Regina, who was looking at the floor.

Little me answered, "YEAHHHHHHH!" and hugged both Richard and Dana. "I'm a big sister now?"

Rachel gave a tired smile and Richard answered, "Emma, we can't afford two kids."

Snow and David began to understand what was happening in front of our eyes.

Rachel said, with some difficulties, "Emma, please go take all your things, you're going with me."

Little me cried and said, "Why? I don't want to leave mommy and daddy!"

Richard answered, "We can't take care of you now. Please, Emma, follow Rachel, she will find a new family for you darling, we're no longer your parents, honey."

Dana added, "We will always remember you, my little pie, but we can't keep you."

Snow was crying in David's arms, Gold was awkward and Regina seemed to have tears in her eyes.

Dana disappeared while little me was crying in Rachel's arms, and Richard was standing looking down at little me like he wanted nothing more than my parting.

Dana came back with a big suitcase and put it down near Rachel.

Richard said, "Goodbye, Emma, take care of yourself darling." He kissed little me on the forehead.

Dana came, hugged me and said, "Be a good girl and listen to Rachel, little pie."

Little me answered, "I'll be really good, mommy, I'll do all you want! Daddy, I love you! Please, I'll be the best!"

No one had a dry eyed towards the scene playing in front of us.

Rachel took little me with difficulties and brought little me back to the orphanage.

We were all shocked by what happened.

Snow said, "Why did they give you away?"

It was a question that remained unanswered even for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and anyone reading that fic.

I'll listen to some good advice and put Emma's thoughts in italics. Enjoy this new chapter.

_Chapter 3 – 3-6_

We reappeared in a poorly furnished dorm. We couldn't see anyone, but we could hear someone crying. Snow turned toward me and asked the most dreadful query ever: "Emma, is your childhood as traumatic as what we saw earlier?"

_I was tempted to lie_, _but I looked around me, seeing the old orphanage room, the one I used_ _so_ _much during my childhood,_ _and_ _I could only reply_, "No, what you saw earlier was only the beginning."

David took me in his arms right away and told me, "We love you, Emma. Your mother and I, we love you so much!"

_I let a single tear escape in response to this statement._

Suddenly, Snow turned towards Regina and told her, "That is your entire fault, you're the one that sent us to this world!"

Gold flashed a smile at that, because really, he was the one who created the curse.

Regina tried to answer Snow, but I cut her off and told her "She's not the one that placed me in this wardrobe!"

Everyone was shocked by my words, but soon we were recalled to this trip through memory lane by Rachel entering the dorm and calling my name.

Rachel came to my old bed and sat on its board.

Rachel said: "Emma, I know you're sad, and you have every right to be, darling, but you can't stay hidden in here."

Little me came out from under the sheets at that she was a mess with all the crying that she had done.

Young Emma said, "Rachel, why mommy and daddy gave me away? Am I not a good girl?"

Snow began to cry again in David's arms.

Regina looked very cross towards Gold.

_I stayed hypnotized by the show playing._

Rachel answered little me, "Darling, they're no longer your parents, they couldn't keep you. Do you understand, it's not your fault, Emma!"

Young Emma uttered, "But, why not keep me? I can be very good, I swear!"

"It's not that you're not good enough, Emma, it's that they were not meant to be your parents, but I promise you, Emma, we will find your parents, together!"

Young Emma hugged Rachel with all her strength as _I remembered that promise and looked lost for an instant._

Snow finally spoke, "You found us Emma." She looked at David and added, "We knew that you would find us, because we always find each other in our family, Emma!"

Regina grimaced at that wording and looked almost disgusted.

Gold laughed and added, "Sometimes, dearie, you need help, but finding people you love is almost genetically in you!"

Regina sighed and shook her head at this very true statement.

And after that we were led to another time.

Rachel was with a kind looking woman, _a woman that I could recognize_ _anywhere_ _… Rose.__Oh god, I miss her so much!_

Rose was a blonde woman on her early thirties, she was chubby but had a real beauty, she seemed sometimes animalistic, like a wolf, but she was the kindest woman you could ever meet.

We saw Rachel and Rose approaching little Emma.

Rachel said, "Emma, can you come here please?"

Young Emma obeyed.

"Emma," she pointed at Rose, "This is RoseMcDonald, she wants to meet you and host you in her house."

Little Emma seemed uncomfortable and looked terrified towards Rachel.

Rose caught her gaze and crouched in front of little me.

Rose said, "Hey little one, don't be afraid, Rachel told me what happened with your other fosters, but I'm not like that. Can you give me a chance?"

Little me seemed perplexed.

Rachel tried to reassure her."Emma, do you remember my promise?"

Little me nodded.

"Fine, then you know that I will always make sure you're in a good house and a loving family, right?"

Little me nodded again, refusing to speak for now.

"So, Emma, Rose here is a really great person, and I would love for you to try to know her, and maybe you'll see for yourself that she can give you the family you're missing right now, princess."

Rose added, "Emma, I'll tell you a secret. Come here, please."

Little me hesitated, but after a benevolent smile from Rachel, went to Rose.

Rose asked, "Do you give me permission to hug you, Emma?"

Little me looked at Rachel, who nodded, and the child smiled at Rose.

Rose hugged young Emma and said, "Emma, I already love you so much, please just give me a chance, and you'll see what is it to have a family."

Snow looked at me and asked, "Was she good with you Emma, or did she let you down like the others?"

David nodded at his wife's words.

I replied, "She was my mom, Snow."

Snow seemed heartbroken by that admission but tried to stay strong in David's embrace.

After that, we were transported at Rose's house. It was a great house; it strangely resembled Regina's mansion. _Maybe that's why I feel so at ease there…_

There was a banner saying, '_Welcome Home Emma!_' hung just above the front door.

And under that banner was another woman. A brown haired beauty, she seemed younger than Rose, but not by much. She was smiling the most beautiful smile you could ever see.

Rose said, "Emma, this is Clara," she hesitated, "my best friend!"

Young Emma bashfully replied, "Hello, Clara."

Clara took little me in her arms. "Welcome, Emma, I'm so happy to meet you!"

Little Emma smiled but stayed cautious.

Rose said, "Why don't you take a tour inside, Emma?"

Young me smiled and did just that.

Clara said, "So, speak now!"

Rose laughed and told my story to Clara.

Clara had tears in her eyes like all of us after hearing what happened—Clara because she found it inhuman, and us because we just lived it.

Clara said, "We will make sure that she'll have a great life from now on, Rose!"

Rose simply nodded while smiling.

The next thing we saw was a running little blonde who was laughing so hard that her voice pierced ours ears, and she was followed by two grown women reduced to being childish by the little blonde joy.

Clara tried to be authoritative and reminded the young blonde that today was her first day at kindergarten, and that she wouldn't want to be late.

Little Emma began to cry and said, "But I want to stay with you, aunt Clara, and with you, mommy Rose."

Rose answered, "We will take you there, princess, and when your school day is done we will take you home again, do you understand?"

Young Emma asked, "You're not taking me back to Rachel?"

Clara and Rose answered together, "Never!"

And everyone smiled at that answer.

_But my smile was a little more sad than intended_, and Regnia came near me and asked me, "How long, Emma?"

_I let a_ _sorrowful_ _laugh and whispered_, "Not long enough."

_Thankfully_, _no-one_ _heard_ _us speaking._

Then we saw a flash forward of fragments of my past.

We witnessed every laugh, every fear calmed by Rose or Clara, every late night or early morning, every birthday, every event lived with both ladies.

Until one Christmas Eve evening when everything changed.

I was 6, and I was beginning to not believe in Santa anymore.

We were at the table during our preparation rituals, when a knock on the door interrupted us.

Rose looked surprised at Clara and went to open the door.

There was Rachel, with tears in her eyes, and a man I didn't know.

Regina caught Rachel's gaze and had tears in her eyes while looking at me and whispered, "What did I make you live, Emma?"

_I smiled sadly at her and whispered back_, "It's not your fault, Regina, you're not the one who put me in the wardrobe!"

Regina shrugged and answered me, always whispering, "No, but I made that decision unavoidable, Emma."

_I took her arms and whispered back_, "That is not your fault, Regina, you didn't take my childhood from me … They did!"

_Neither knew exactly who 'they'_ _were_, _but we understood each_ _other_ _in that moment._

Rachel said, "Rose, can I speak to you, please?"

Rose looked at Clara, telling her without word to take care of little Emma.

"Of course, follow me to the office, please."

Clara took little Emma in her arms and told her, "We love you so much, princess, don't ever forget that!"

The foreign man looked disgusted by that proof of affection.

David asked me what Rachel wanted with Rose, but I could only answer that I didn't know then ; that's why they couldn't see the conversation the two ladies were having.

Rachel and Rose came back.

Rose walked toward little me and took Clara in her arms; she let some tears out and looked at the young Emma.

Rose explained, "Emma, Rachel came here because she thinks you're not well with me."

Little me answered, "But mommy Rose, you love me very much and aunt Clara is really nice." She turned to Rachel and added, "Rachel, you promised that we'll find my family! This is my family! They love me, and I love them too!"

Rachel flashed a worried smile and told young Emma, "Emma, some people complained that Rose and Clara didn't give you a good example ..."

The foreign man intervened and added, "And that they illegally adopted you!"

We all gasped at that.

Young Emma seemed lost and hugged both Clara and Rose stronger than ever. "What does it mean?"

Rose answered, "Rachel will take you away from us, princess."

Snow and little Emma both answered at the same time. "NO!"

Regina came nearer to me and told me, "Please tell me that's the last heartbreak before Henry's father."

_I only looked back at her sadly and she understood that it was only the beginning._


	4. Chapter 4

**T.W: Descriptive child abuse and swears words.**

Thanks to all of you and a special shout out to madden-black (she knows why)!

I also thanks my Beta because she corrected this chapter really fast as I'll be away for a week.

Chapter 4 – 6-9

Then we saw little Emma coming out from the foreign man's car; we were in front of a farm that was in very poor condition.

_Oh no! It was already that time…_

The foreign man spoke like a robot and told little Emma, "This is where you will live as long as necessary because we don't have a place for you in the orphanage."

Little Emma tried to cease her cry but it was a waste of time.

The foreign man continued ignoring little Emma's mood. "And Rachel will no longer be your social worker, I will do that. You can call me Mister Xan."

Little Emma, perplexed, turned to Rachel, and with a little broken voice asked, "Why?"

Mister Xan, not letting Rachel speak, answered with fury, "None of your business"! Now go with your new father! He's Tom."

And Mister Xan took a pained Rachel with him and they left, leaving young Emma alone with her suitcase at her feet.

Little Emma tuned to the farm, breathed, and went to the door.

I turned to Gold and asked him if we could stop this trip.

Snow and David were perplexed by that, but then they seemed to understand and got new tears in their eyes.

Regina came closer to me and placed her hand on my back, whispering, "Keep strong, Emma, you're the savior after all!"

Gold smiled and answered "Dearie, I can't stop it now, even if I wanted…"

I wanted to kick his sorry ass but Regina's words helped me to stay calm, and I simply told him with a wary voice, "You wanted this, didn't you?"

Gold didn't respond, but his eyes gave me all the answers I needed. That sick bastard was enjoying this!

Suddenly we were focused again at Little Emma because the front door of the farm house just opened, and we saw a bear-like man smiling a mad smile to young Emma.

I was shaking with fear. Snow and David tried to hug me but I didn't let them, too afraid by what they would learn next.

The authoritative deep voice said, "Hello, Emma, I'm Tom. You will call me Uncle Tom, is that clear?"

Little Emma simply nodded, because she was frightened by Tom.

Tom got angry and yelled, "Cat got your tongue or what? Answer me little shit!"

Everyone paled at these words.

Young Emma had tears in her eyes and answered fearfully, "I understand Uncle Tom."

Tom smiled his sick smile and told her, "Very well. I will tell you what you'll have to do. Follow me."

For the next half hour, Tom showed and explained what was expected from the young child. She had to do housework; she should also get hay bales in the barn, caring for animals and especially doing what Tom asked her to do without complaining.

_Little me was simply Tom's slave._

We were then inside the house and we saw five others kids - four girls named: Louise, Sarah, Drew and Helen; and one boy named: Jamie.

Tom showed little Emma her sleeping place, a bed made of straw just near the fireplace.

After that we were transported in time and witnessed a thin young Emma carrying two buckets full of water. She passed by Jamie, who had dropped his because they were too heavy for him.

Young Emma looked at Jamie, and then around them to be sure no one was near, took the empty buckets, and told the young boy, "I will give you mine when we get out of the forest." Jamie nodded gratefully at her.

Snow turned to me and asked with worry, "Why did you do it Emma?"

I turned once more toward the scene playing in front of us, smiled sadly, and answered, "Because he was just a little kid and I wanted to protect him!"

Regina then asked worriedly, "But who protected you, Emma?"

David nodded and Snow looked down, as if she already knew the answer.

I looked at Gold and simply answered, "Me."

Everyone except Gold seemed heartbroken by my answer.

During this time the kids had come to the house, and Tom was angry at young Emma because she came back empty-handed. He decided to ground her and told her to stay outside with all the wolves and other beasts living in the forest.

Snow, clearly angry and sad, said, "But it's December, and there is a storm coming!"

I simply nodded and turned once more to see my younger self.

Tom was explaining to her with his deep voice, clearly scaring the child that the thunder was in fact God, who was mad at her for disobeying, and that He was punishing her, sending his wrath to Earth.

Snow gasped, "That's horrible!"

David added, "So that's why you're scared of storms…"

Regina seemed uncomfortable with this knowledge.

And Gold stayed true to himself and only enjoyed it.

The next thing we saw was Mister Xan speaking with young Emma in a hospital room.

"Why where you out in this weather, Emma?"

"I was grounded!" answered the annoyed child.

"Emma, Tom told me what happened, so tell me the truth!" Mister Xan was fuming now.

"I am, Mister Xan, I swear…"

"Do not swear!"meanly cut Mister Xan.

"But…"

"No! Hush now! I don't want to hear your lies, child!"

Young Emma cried.

I even had a few tears coming out. Regina tried to come near me to comfort me, but she was beaten to it by Snow and Charming hugging me forcefully. I looked over their shoulders and offered a small smile to Regina.

Mister Xan left the room and came back a few minutes after with Tom.

Mister Xan said, "Tom, I'm sorry for the disturbance."

Tom smiled and answered with glee, "She's just a lost child, do not worry about it, I'll talk to her."

They shook their hands, and Mister Xan approached young Emma and reminded her that she was never to disobey again, and that from now on she would be better to keep quiet.

We were pulled again across time and landed in a stable.

Regina gasped and closed her eyes.

I was worried by that kind of reaction coming from her.

Snow looked at Regina and looked guilty.

David offered her a friendly smile.

Gold was overjoyed by Regina's behavior.

Now I was not simply worried but terrified. I approached Regina cautiously, and gently asked her what was happening. She looked at me, and I could read in her eyes the entire answer. I don't know why the stables caused this kind of reaction in her. Suddenly a revelation happened: _Daniel!_

I took her in my arms, gaining a gasp from Snow and David, and told her with all my heart, "I'm sorry."

She simply returned the embrace.

We were interrupted by a mad neighing.

A white mustang was drawn unceremoniously into the pen drive. The beast was magnificent. A true beauty.

Young Emma came out from one of the cell and caught both stable men abusing the horse. She walked to them and simply told them, "You frighten him; he will not listen to you as well and won't do anything you ask."

The two men laughed, and one of them said superiorly, "Why, see this Carl, this child knows better than us!" They laughed again and the man added, "Well, if you know this much, prove it!"

The men emerged from the pen drive and Emma entered it.

The horse was badly injured and didn't trust the human, that much was very clear.

Young Emma wasn't afraid and calmly sat on the sand. She pulled an apple out of her pocket, wiped it against her shirt.

This action provoked a smirk on Regina's face.

Snow's glare kept her quiet.

The mustang was fascinated by the child and did not take his eyes off her.

Little Emma then simply handed the apple to the animal.

The horse instinctively recoiled.

The child smiled and said with a kind voice, "Don't be afraid my friend, we're both prisoners here! I know how they handle you. I would not hurt you."

The white beast took a tentative step towards the little blonde.

She smiled.

The animal carefully took the apple and ate it.

The child rose and came out of the pen drive. She looked to the men and told them, "He is in no shape to work now, he must be healed!" and she left.

Everyone turned, surprised, towards me.

I shrugged and simply told them that I grew up quickly. With that I earned a sympathetic smile from Regina and a worried one shared by Snow and David. Gold, well, he was simply dumbstruck by what he saw.

Then the flash forward happened again; we saw how Tom was violent towards children, how badly he treated them. Then we saw how the little blonde gained the confidence of the horse, how she rode him like a true natural. And then came Tom…

_NO! _I turned to Gold and begged him to take us back to the ship.

He seemed surprised by this request and asked me shabbily, "Something to hide, Miss Swan?"

Regina lashed his arm and turned him abruptly to her. "Do as she asks, Rumple!"

Gold enjoyed this and answered meanly, "Tsst Tsst Tsst, Your Majesty." Regina groaned against this title. "I can't, this is what she wanted, no? To share her story."

Regina answered, "Not like this and you know it, Rumple!"

Gold only smiled and took his arm back.

Snow and David were now truly petrified.

Tom was outside the training ground, designed for horse races, and he was silently watching Emma on the horse. It was like they were only one entity. It was a great sight, truly magical. Tom was annoyed by that vision. And when the little blonde came near him, he called her, making her stop immediately. "Emma, come here." She obeyed. "What are you doing, child?"

Emma looked at him, and then at the horse, and again at him. "I was ridding the horse. I train him."

"This is not your work to do so!"

"But I'm good at it!"

T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W.

Tom slapped young Emma, and she fell down. He took the ridding crop and approached the child with a killer's look.

Little Emma was frightened by him and cried heavily.

Tom began to hit her, telling her that she should learn what her place was, and as the soft method had not worked he had to resort to radical methods. And he gave her ten strokes more violent and strong.

I had phantom pain at each stroke feeling like Tom was beating me again. I grimaced at the ache I was feeling, only Regina saw me, and she took a step nearer, but stopped when we saw that the younger Emma fainted because the pain was too much for her.

T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W. T.W.

Snow was crying in David's arms.

Regina took me in hers and I leaned into her strong embrace**.**

Gold was rejoicing.

We were once again in a hospital room.

We didn't see anything, we just heard a doctor saying, "She'll probably be disabled, some nerves were severely damaged."

Snow said, "Oh, Emma…"

I smiled, and answered her silent question, "I'm standing right in front of you and you saw me running!"

Everyone, except Gold, smiled, faced with this truth that reassured them.

I turned to Regina and asked her if she had a magical solution to take us back to the ship and stop all of this. She smiled sadly and shook her head as her only answer.

_They saw enough already, why couldn't it stop now?_


End file.
